1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a permanent magnet motor, and more particularly, to a high-efficiency permanent magnet motor driven by a direct current (DC) without alternation, with the motor generating a high-efficiency kinetic energy synthesized from active energy of a stator and passive energy of a rotator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, as energy problems due to sharp rises in oil prices are getting serious, development of high-efficiency motors capable of significantly reducing energy consumption is urgently needed. To develop high-efficiency motors, a high-efficiency permanent magnet motor utilizing a neodymium magnet (NdFe14B1) that is a strong permanent magnet should be developed. The neodymium magnet is manufactured by magnetizing a sintered magnetic substance, which is manufactured by mixing boron power, iron power, and neodymium power with each other and then performing powder metallurgy on the mixture. The neodymium magnet is a very strong rare earth metal magnet.
It is urgently needed to develop a brushless type constant-power motor as a preferable motor. The constant-power motor may be driven without alternation, realize a linear torque scheme, have a strong stall-torque, and be operated without being limited to a high-speed. Also, the constant-power motor should be manufactured without being restricted to available fields from micro-motors to power motors. In addition, a traction motor or a propulsion motor should be achieved as a direct drive pan-cake motor. Specifically, an immersible motor for submarine development should be achieved, and furthermore, manufacturing costs should be reduced.